


Arbitrary Rules, Naruto Edition

by Ferith12



Series: Arbitrary Rules [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Series: Arbitrary Rules [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790317





	1. Table of Contents

2\. Uchiha Itachi, on his choice, 181 words


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uchiha Itachi and #1, Write something only using words that are one (1) syllable long (names don’t count)

Itachi feels too small. He feels too big. It feels like too much.

But what he feels has no true weight. 

He holds to what is at stake: Konoha, Sasuke, the home he loves, the boy he’d be glad to die to save.

The choice is not hard, though it hurts. It is not hard to work out the right course, once it is shown to him so plain. It is loss both ways, there is no way out, the Uchiha will die. His choice is but to give his soul for the sake of his home, for the sake of his love. That is a small price. His soul is not worth much.

They will hate him. That is good. What he will do earns hate. It is he whom they will hate, him and no one else. The Uchiha will be mourned, they will die, but they will not fall. Itachi has the pride in his clan left yet that he still cares for that. 

Sasuke will hate him, and he will live. That is all that Itachi needs.


End file.
